Accidentally Mine
by wishyouknew222
Summary: Dawn offers to let Spike feed on her but he takes too much and is forced to turn her.
1. Chapter 1

Spike's eyes fluttered open almost as soon as the sun set.

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled his jeans on. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he lit one and took a drag just as he heard movement upstairs.

Quickly stubbing out his cigarette, the vampire moved silently up the ladder, pausing to listen for another indication of where the intruder was. Hearing another shuffle close to where he was he took a chance, shifting to game face and launching himself at the intruder, pinning them to the ground with a snarl until a familiar scent and a familiar voice squeaking his name broke through the haze. He pulled back slightly.

"Nibblet? Haven't I taught you better than to sneak up on sleeping vampires?"

"I wasn't sneaking!" Dawn protested with a pout. "I was going to wait for you to wake up but you decided it was a good idea to tackle me and nearly give me a damn heart attack!" Spike grinned, unrepentant.

"Well how was I supposed to know it was you, bit? You didn't announce yourself, ergo, sneaking," he reasoned but Dawn wasn't listening to him anymore. She was studying his face. Freeing her hand from his now loose grip, she reached up to gently trace the ridges on his forehead. Spike's eyes closed for a moment at the soft exploration, unable to remember the last time someone had given him a kind touch, before quickly shaking the form away. He'd forgotten he was in game face since Dawn didn't act any differently.

"Sorry," he apologized automatically, conditioned by Buffy to think that his demon was something that would frighten his bit which was the last thing he wanted to do. Dawn was probably the only person he didn't want to be afraid of him.

"It doesn't bother me. I never get to see you like that."

"You shouldn't have to." Dawn rolled her eyes at that.

"That sounds more like Buffy talking than you. You don't have to hide any part of yourself from me. I don't mind," she reassured, smiling at him. He gave her a strained smile in return. "Hey Spike?"

"Yeah, Nibblet?"

"Can you let me up now?"


	2. Chapter 2

After Spike helped Dawn up and went downstairs to get a shirt, he settled next to her on the couch.

"So what story did you give big sis this time?" Spike asked lighting up another cigarette since his earlier one had been interrupted.

"I told her I was staying over at Janice's dad's house. He's really laid back so he agreed to cover for me," Dawn told him, smirking. Despite Dawn having recently turned eighteen, Buffy seemed to want to keep her on an even tighter leash. It was as if she was afraid if she gave Dawn more freedom, she'd never see her again. So far, Dawn had been patiently humoring her but she refused to give up her weekend outings with Spike. Buffy still didn't and would probably never approve of her hanging out with a vampire, so Dawn lied.

Spike nodded, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth. He thought the guy sounded like a dead beat dad and if he wasn't confident that Dawn only snuck away to see him, he'd probably rat her out to the Slayer. It wasn't safe for her to wander around town at night without her Big Bad watching out for her, even with the fight training he's begun to give her.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Dawn asked, looking at him expectantly. It was an unspoken rule that Spike planned their weekend activities ever since she'd dragged him to some chick flick and spent over half the movie crying on his shoulder. He'd sworn he would never go through that again. Spike gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry pet. I don't have any dosh to take you out tonight. I don't even have money for blood." Dawn shrugged nonplussed.

"I can pay for us. It's no big deal" Dawn had recently gotten a part time job as a waitress and was making decent money in tips.

"I'm not gonna take your money!" Spike exclaimed, looking slightly offended. Dawn smiled. It was times like this that reminded her that he was raised an English gentleman. He always offered her his arm when they were walking together, he held open doors and pulled out her chair for her and he always insisted on paying for anything she wanted. (If he didn't just steal it.) She knew it was a side that not a lot of people got to see and it made her feel privileged.

"You never have any problem taking money from any of the Scoobies," she reminded him.

"Yes, but I hate them," he shot back. "You worked hard for that money and I'm not taking it. I'll make it up to you next weekend, bit. Promise." Dawn shrugged again.

"If you insist." She didn't have any objections to just staying in. It had been a while since she and Spike had spent the whole night simply talking. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled her legs underneath her, getting more comfortable. "Why do you need to buy blood? Why don't you go hunt?"

"Big sis is patrolling nearby. The last thing I need is for her to catch me," he replied, stubbing out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray.

oOo

Dawn was the only person who knew that Spike's chip had stopped working. He had discovered it when he had accidentally knocked into a woman on the sidewalk and her boyfriend decided to take a swing at him. On instinct, Spike had hit him and braced for the pain but it never came. So he hit him again. Nothing. So he had dragged the couple off the empty street and into the nearby alley for the final, true test, a hand over the girl's mouth to keep her silent.

It seemed the chip was truly dead as he relished in his first meal in what felt like decades. He had delighted in the feeling of power as the man had struggled against Spike until all the strength drained from him. The vampire had left the bodies in the alley and made his way down the street feeling like a god.

It had been just three days later that Dawn had caught him feeding on a girl on the balcony of the Bronze. Blue eyes had locked with amber and she had calmly jerked her head to indicate she wanted to meet him outside. He'd gone outside, expecting an ambush from the Scoobies but found only Dawn leaning against the wall. It was then that the regret set in.

He didn't regret what he had done but he regretted that it was going to cost him Dawn. She was the only person in that god forsaken town whose opinion he cared about, the only reason he really stayed.

"How?" was all she asked, still unnervingly calm. Spike sighed.

"I don't really know. I figure the chip wasn't meant to last this long and it hit its expiration date."

"What happens now?" She asked quietly, looking resigned.

"I don't know. I suppose I'll have to skip town once you tell Buffy. Think you can give me a head start for old time's sake, Nibblet?"

"I'm not gonna tell Buffy, Spike." He looked at her in astonishment.

"You're not?"

"As long as you don't kill any of my family or friends, I don't see a reason too. I mean, you're still you, right?"

"Yeah, bit," he agreed softly. "I'm still me."

"And you aren't gonna hurt me?"

"Of course not!" he growled, upset that she even had to ask.

"Then I won't say anything but try to leave people alive if you can." Spike nodded dumbly, in awe of how easily she was dealing with this. "Good."

And just like that it was settled.

oOo

"So what are you going to do?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I can hold off til tomorrow night." There was a pause as Dawn considered the offer she was about to make.

"What if you feed on me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Spike choked out in shock. He could feel his beast rattling in his cage, pleased with the offer and eager to get to Dawn but Spike was more reserved, wary.

"I've never been bitten by a vampire before," Dawn stated simply as if they were talking about the weather.

"That's because I and many other people have gone to great lengths to ensure that doesn't happen!" Dawn rolled her eyes, effectively dismissing his statement.

"I'm curious and I figure this is the safest way for me to find out. Unless you'd rather me go wander around the cemetery looking for volunteers?" Spike growled, eyes flashing amber.

"You know I'd never let that happen, bit."

"Then it's settled. Let's do this," the brunette said with a smile, moving closer to the vampire and pulling all her hair off to one side, exposing her neck. Spike's eyes were automatically drawn to the long expanse of smooth, pale skin and he licked his lips absently, a low rumble starting in his chest.

He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about it but he's just remind himself that Dawn was his best friend and would lock those thoughts away.

"So it's to be a set up then, pet?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "You come to tempt me and when I take the bait, the Slayer comes out saying how she knew I couldn't change and stakes me. No thanks." Dawn recoiled back into the corner of the couch, looking hurt.

"Do you really think I'd do that to you?" Sighing, Spike grabbed her arm and gently lugged her closer again.

"No," he admitted. "But you can't blame me for having trust issues."

"I trust you, Spike." His eyes searched her face for any sign of fear or hesitation but found nothing. As his face shifted, there was no change. She really trusted him. It was that thought that had him cupping the back of her neck and tilting her head to the side.

Leaning in, he sunk his teeth into her neck, groaning as her taste hit him. Dawn tensed at the initial pain but quickly relaxed, threading one hand through his hair, holding him to her and squirming a bit in her seat as the sensations became pleasurable.

Spike was fighting with himself as his senses were swept away and a haze settled over him. Though Dawn may no longer open any portals to demon dimensions, her blood was still incredibly powerful, ancient and heady. It was a hundred times better than slayer's blood by far and he forgot just who he was dealing with.

The pleasure Dawn had been feeling was fading as she began to feel weaker.

"That's enough, Spike," she ordered, her hand tugging at his hair a bit. With a growl, Spike locked an arm around her lower back and tugged her closer until she was in his lap, pressed tightly against him. Dawn's hands began to beat at his shoulders as her strength slipped away. "Spike, please stop."

Spike's teeth slipped in a little deeper at her resistance and Dawn let out a groan. The noise coupled with the slowing heartbeat managed to get through to the vampire as Dawn's hands slid off his shoulders to hang limply at her sides.

Spike felt panic race through him as he pulled his teeth out of her throat. Leaning back to look at her, he found her eyes closed and her breathing shallow.

"Nibblet?" he whispered, shaking her gently. At her lack of response, his voice rose in volume. "Bit? Come on Dawn, don't do this. Oh God, please. I'm sorry. Please, open your eyes, bit. Please, Dawn!" he begged, getting more and more panicked. Dawn's eyes fluttered open but they were glazed and unfocused. She was fading fast and he knew she wouldn't make it to a hospital.

"I'm so sorry, pet," he told her, feeling regret rising up in the back of his throat like bile, hot and bitter. "I'm gonna make it better. I'm gonna take care of you."

Left with no other choice, Spike bit into his wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike brought his bleeding wrist up to Dawn's parted lips, coaxing her to drink.

"Come on, bit, you've got to drink. This will help you. Drink," he ordered but Dawn was hesitant, frightened. "If you don't drink, you'll die!"

With a whimper, Dawn reached up to grip his arm, pulling his wrist tighter to her mouth as she began to pull at the wound. Spike stroked her hair softly, encouraging her. Her grip began to loosen then slipped away as her head lolled back, eyes closing again. Spike hoped it had been enough.

Panic swept through him as he realized her being the Key may affect the process. Could ancient balls of energy be turned into vampires? The vessel was human so theoretically she could be changed. It had to work. He wouldn't consider the other option.

Moving out from underneath her, he gently lowered her to stretch out on the couch. Though he knew she probably couldn't feel it, he took an extra minute to get her into a comfortable position before hurrying downstairs.

Grabbing a duffel bag, the vampire began stuffing his belongings into it as he shrugged on his duster. Going back upstairs, he opened the crypt door before coming back and picking Dawn up, carrying her bridal style.

He walked through the cemetery and headed for his DeSoto in a nearby parking lot, hoping no one stopped him. He didn't have time for a fight. He needed to get out of town before Dawn woke up to her new life and if she didn't wake up then he definitely needed to be out of town.

A man coming out of a nearby store was eyeing him warily and after debating with himself for a moment began to head for Spike. With an irritated sigh, Spike opened the passenger door and got Dawn situated before closing it and facing the man, trying to force a smile on his face.

"Is your lady all right there, sir?" the man asked, trying to get a better look in the car. Spike stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

"She's fine, mate Just tired. I was just taking her home." He tensed as the man took another step forward and reached for the door handle.

"I guess you won't mind if I ask her then?"

With a snarl, Spike's face shifted and he grabbed the man's wrist in a bruising grip. Catching sight of Spike's face, the man froze, terrified.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Here's how this is gonna work," Spike started calmly, slipping the watch off the man's wrist and pocketing it. "I'm gonna keep that, you're gonna give me all your cash and we're gonna forget this ever happened." The man gave a jerky nod and pulled his wallet out with shaking hands. Spike did a quick count of the money, about $240, before pocketing it and nodding. The man, looking relieved, began to back away. Quick as lightning, Spike struck out, snapping the man's neck.

"Sorry, mate," he muttered, grabbing the man's shirt collar and dragging him around the side of the building. "No witnesses." Spike hurried back to the car.

Getting into the driver's seat, Spike leaned over to buckle Dawn in before starting the car and heading out of town. When he hit the edge of town, he made sure to run over the Sunnydale sign. He was sure Dawn would have appreciated the tradition.

As he drove, he considered his options. He knew they couldn't stay in California. Buffy would find and kill them both. The slayer was just enough of a martyr to justify staking her own sister as some sort of noble struggle she had to face. Spike knew if it came down to it, she would have to kill him before he let her near Dawn. He was practically shuddering in anticipation of them finally having their dance. It was a long time coming.

His first destination was going to be New York. He had a witch friend that owed him a favor. He wanted to have her block all locator spells from detecting him and the bit. As long as they stayed ahead of the Slayer until that point, they would be relatively safe. Ideally, after that he would get them out of the country. England was too obvious and it was where the Watcher's council was located so that was out. Maybe Ireland or Italy. His Nibblet appreciated good art.

The sky was lightening up so Spike pulled into the next run down motel he saw. Running inside, he rented a room and went back out to retrieve Dawn.

Laying her down on the one bed in the room, he studied her, finding no signs of change in her.

Pushing down the dread he felt welling up in his chest, he crawled in beside her. By the time the sun set again, he would have his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was still in the sky when Spike felt movement beside him. Shooting up in shock, his gaze immediately shot to Dawn just in time to see her face change to its new vampire visage. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked with the delicate ridges.

"Bit?" he questioned cautiously. Dawn's eyes fluttered open and she seemed disoriented as she raised her hands to scrub at her face, freezing when she felt the changes.

"No."

"Dawn…" he tried again gently. She ignored him, jumping out of the bed and heading straight for the mirror over the dresser only to find it empty.

"No!" She whipped around to face him, her face shifting back, looking anguished. "How could you?"

"It was an accident," the vampire started weakly but that was obviously a mistake as Dawn's eyes were blazing now.

"An accident?" she hissed. "Burning toast is an accident, Spike! Killing someone is…oh God. I'm dead. You killed me. I can't believe you could do this to me!"

"It's gonna be fine, bit." His head whipped to the side as she struck him, one of her nails catching and scratching a bloody furrow down his cheek. He made no move to defend himself.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your bit! I'm not your Nibblet! I'm not your anything!" she shouted and he flinched. He knew she would be angry but Dawn had always treated him like he wasn't a monster and she never reacted like he expected so he had hoped she would be able to forgive him. Now it wasn't looking so good. "How is this gonna be okay."

She was starting to tear up and he took a hesitant step towards her, pulling her into his arms. She struggled weakly in his grasp for a moment before sagging into his embrace. Spike rubbed gentle circles on her back as she buried her face against his neck. Dawn stiffened as the smell hit her and she felt the wetness against her lips. The blood from Spike's cut had dripped down his face and neck and Dawn had inadvertently pressed into it. Licking her lips, she made a small noise, losing herself in her first taste of blood since her change.

Spike sucked in a breath as she followed the trail up his skin with her tongue, groaning when she started lapping at the cut. He knew he shouldn't react this way but he couldn't help thrusting his hips against her. She froze when she felt him against her stomach.

In a quick move, Dawn pushed herself away from him and backed into the nearest corner of the room, watching him warily. He almost groaned again watching her lick the remnants of his blood off her lips.

"That didn't mean anything. I'm just hungry," she said, breaking the awkward silence. Spike nodded.

"I didn't expect you to wake up until sundown. It won't be long now."

"Spike?"

"Yeah bi-" He stopped, frowning. "Yeah?"

"Why are we in a motel room?" Spike cursed, internally. Like he needed another reason for her to be angry with him.

"Because we're not in Sunnydale anymore." Dawn's eyes widened and she strode toward the door. Spike hauled her back with an arm around her waist before she could reach it. She fought against him.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so," he growled, his grip tightening. "I don't much fancy rooming with a pile of ashes." Dawn paused in her struggles and just for a moment considered continuing, considered fighting to get out that door and end this life before it even began. As if he could read her mind, Spike's grip tightened painfully and he growled in her ear, "Don't."

"Why not?" she asked, her voice husky.

"It's not worth it. I'm gonna make sure you're okay, Dawn. Just give me a chance…trust me."

Dawn snarled, he face shifting in her anger and Spike let out a grunt of pain as, his grip loosening, as she elbowed him hard in the stomach and shoved him away from her.

Stomping towards the bathroom, she turned in the doorway.

"Trusting you is what got me into this mess in the first place," she hissed and with that, she slammed the door in his face.

A/N: Let me note that this story kind of spits in the face of any sort of timeline. As soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know.


End file.
